I'm Sorry
by OriginalDaisy
Summary: Edward goes to New Orleans after he's left Bella (in New Moon). He meets a girl that looks just like her that goes by the name of Mallory. What will Edward make of this? Oneshot


**One Shot! I really like Kristen's movie Welcome to the Rileys and I see there aren't many stories involving Edward and Mallory. So here's a little short story to see how they met. Story based in New moon ;)**

It was so hard to leave Bella. She's my life, my world, my everything. And it's hard to let go. But I had to leave because of her safety. She's safer without me than with. I have a location plan though, first I'm here in New Orleans and then I have to go to Rio. I don't feel like staying with my family. I'll keep in contact with them but I'm fine by myself.

It's been a month since I left her. It's mid October and it's a cloudy day in New Orleans. These past few weeks I've just been stuck inside. I didn't feel like going out, even at night. But my eyes are darkening, and I know I must hunt.

Tick, Tock the clock goes. Tick Tock. I wait patiently for the night to come. I look out my window and I see the street lights are on and everyone seems to be sleeping. I glance at the old run down clock in the room. It's 4am.

I head out the door and the streets are quiet. A bit too quiet. I try to search for a rural scent. The breeze alerts my senses. The closest forest is west. I cross the street and walk down an alley where a few young kids are drinking and probably doing drugs. I try not to look them in the eye and walk forward. When passing them, I can just smell the pure cheap vodka in the air.

"Hey dude! Where you going?" One of the boys slurs from behind me. I turn around and face him. He's probably about 16.

"Does it matter?" I reply calmly

"You being smart with me bro? You wanna fight me pussy?" he shouts. I walk up to him quickly as if I'm going to throw a punch, but I run away if a flash so I just disappear in front of their eyes. I just didn't feel like dealing with that. He would have probably regretted it in the morning… because he would have been dead.

As I'm walking on a dark street I see a girl in nothing but a coat and fishnet tights heading toward the alley. I hesitate whether I should warn her but I just keep walking. I turn my head and I see she's just about to enter the alley. Shit. I run over to her and stand in front of her so I'm blocking her way.

"Hey what's the big deal jack ass?" Her mascara was running down her cheeks. A sign that she'd been crying. But one thing I noticed, as soon as I saw her face, only one thing came to mind. Bella. She looks nearly Identical. The only difference is that she has green eyes and copper hair. But it's her.

"Ummm… hello? You gonna answer me buddy?" she said impatiently

"Don't go down there" I say, still in a state of astonishment.

"Why?"

"There are some guys down there. They're dangerous and drunk"

"How do I know you're not drunk dude? Now get out of my way" she had a lot more attitude than Bella. She tries to push me aside and as she does she notices how cold I am. She looks at me intimidated. I am taller than her, and she's wearing 6 inch heels. She didn't look like someone who was willing to stay and chat. So I let her go and I cross the street. I just hope I don't hear a scream now. After a minute I hear a voice coming from behind me.

"Hey, stop" I turn around and I see the girl. "Thanks for warning me"

"No problem" I reply. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't go there." She half smiles "Uhh… yea"

"Where are you going?" I ask

She hesitates "…Strip club" it broke my heart a bit. All I can imagine is Bella stripping.

"Can I walk you there at least? It's a bit late"

"Yeah. Yeah I would like that"

**O_oOo_O**

We arrive at the run down strip club. There's a large black man by the entrance. Obviously security.

"Hey Mallory" the man says

"Hey Bruno. Don't mind this guy, he's with me" the man looks at me.

"Okay then" and he opens the door for us. The club is dark and filled with drunk shouting men. Some dancers are practically naked, and others are wearing very skimpy outfits with money in their bras.

"Wanna come upstairs?" she asks

"Er, no. I'd better not" she grabs my hand and pauses remembering the coldness.

"C'mon it'll be fun" and for a little thing in heels, she practically drags me upstairs. I just can't bring myself to say no. All I see is Bella.

She takes me upstairs to a secluded room. The lights are dimmed and there are red candles lit. There is also a bed in the corner of the room. I hope this isn't going where I think it is. "Sit down" she says seductively, but I'm just not in the mood. But I obey anyway and I sit down on the bed. She takes her coat off to reveal one of those skimpy outfits. "What's your name?"

"Edward"

"Edward. I'm Mallory" she kneels down so she's at the same eye level as me. "So Edward, what brings you to this part of town?" she gently moves my hair out of my face. I'm not sure if I enjoy this or feel uncomfortable, but I have to get my head around that this is not Bella. It's not.

"You dragged me all the way up here" I chuckle

"No, silly. What are you doing in New Orleans? I haven't seen you around"

"I just had to get away. I've been dealing with a lot of shit lately" I look up at her.

"Aww poor baby" I smirk at the floor. No one has ever called me baby before. She gets up off the floor and straddles me. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now. I'm still looking down but she brings her face closer to mine. I can't do this.

"Mallory…" I hesitate "… What are you doing"

"Just repaying the favor babe. You warned me about that alley, I think it's the least I can do" she smiles, her face still very close to mine.

"A simple thank you would be enough" I try to move slowly to try and get her off me, but she just holds on tighter. She gives me a small peck on the lips. And suddenly I don't know what comes over me, but I kiss her back. Her hands in my hair and my hands on her back. She shivers.

"Why are you so cold?" she asks between kisses.

"I can't tell you" I reply. I again, the monster inside me takes over and so does my thirst mixes with lust, I stand up and lay her on the bed. Her hands go under my shirt, so I take it off. I kiss her softly, then my lips travel over her neck.

"Bella" I murmur. She pauses. I realize what I've just done. I don't mean getting the name wrong, I mean kissing another girl. I get up off her and I run across the room in a flash and I punch the wall leaving a hole. I turn to look at Mallory. She looks shocked. I approach her calmly.

"I'm scared" she whispers. I look into her eyes.

"You should be" I reply

"Please don't hurt me"

"I won't" I say as I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands in frustration. "I'm sorry" she doesn't reply. I look at her and she still looks intimidated. I can't deal with this. I get up, put my shirt on and head to the door.

"I'm sorry" is the last thing said to Mallory


End file.
